The present invention is directed generally to the door lock and latch mechanism arts, and more particularly to a unique operator comprised of two cams, each individually operated to cause a latch bolt to move between outwardly extended and inwardly retracted positions.
Door latch assemblies are available to enable one to lock and to release the assembly from one side of a door utilizing a push button key. These latches find use with bathroom and bedroom doors. For the most part, these assemblies possess the desireable features of movement of the door handles or knobs independently of one another and also provide for release of the locking mechanisms by rotation of the inner door handle or knob in either clockwise or counterclockwise direction. Door latches possessing these features are, however, for the most part complex, expensive to manufacture and difficult to install. Moreover, presently available door latches with the push button key locking feature, for use on bathroom or bedroom doors, are comprised of mechanisms which as a whole do not lend themselves to repair, such that upon the occurrence of a fault or a breakdown of the mechanism, it is necessary to replace the entire assembly. Other door latches of more simple construction do not possess the locking feature.